kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gi Ka
Gi Ka was a Zhao commander in the Ri Boku Army during the Battle of Bayou. He was also Zhao's sole representative member of the Ten Bows of China. Appearance Gi Ka has dark hair, a strong build, and narrow eyes. He also has a long goatee and wears full armor with a quiver of arrows strapped to the back. Personality He is an insightful man, which in part could be attributed to Ri Boku, and takes pride in his part to play in taking down the Greatest General of Qin, Ou Ki during the Battle of Bayou. Gi Ka stated that he got goosebumps from the fact that he would to shoot the arrow which would kill the legendary general but does admit that his shot at the back was an underhanded move after firing it. History Gi Ka was appointed as an officer by Ri Boku and leads his army behind the Qin forces in accordance with his commander's plans. He also was a great general leading 20,000 man army. Story Battle of Bayou Arc He is first seen leading the hidden army to pick up Ri Boku and Kaine from a tower close to the location of the battle. Upon arriving with the Northern Cavalry to trap the Qin forces in a pincer attack, he comments that all their efforts have paid off to trap the "Monstrous Bird of Qin" and his head is worth more than the conquest of 50 cities. Gika goes on to state just how much of a legend Ou Ki is and says that Riboku will surpass him. After this, he moves closer to Ou Ki's location with a group of soldiers so he can set up the shot. His arrow strikes the Qin general in the back and ultimately leads to his death. He had little time to celebrate his accomplishment as he was killed by an enraged and heartbroken Shin seconds after firing the crucial shot. Abilities Archery As a member of the Ten Bows of China, Gi Ka was a master of the bow and is seen using his skill to strike the crucial blow against General Ou Ki from a fair distance, which gave Hou Ken the chance to kill him while wounded. Quotes * Kaine "Today, that Ou Ki shall fall. That Ou Ki who was said to be the most powerful of the Six Generals. Do you know why, Kaine? That is because Riboku-sama here is a monster who surpasses even Ou Ki." (Chapter 168, page 12–13) * Kaine "On this giant stage, observed by the entire land... I wish to leave my mark, no matter how small it turns out to be. Even it it means taking on the role of disgrace." (Chapter 168, page 16) Gallery Manga Anime Trivia During the Allience Arc, a man appearing to be Gi Ka can be seen in the front of Ri Bkou's entourage. This could've been a mistake or a funny easter egg done by Yasuhisa Hara. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Ten Bows of China Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Archers Category:Cavalry Category:Bow Users Category:Commanders Category:Zhao Commanders